Dragon Puncher and the Roller Coaster Ride
by firedragon24k
Summary: A beautiful day at Mushroom Park leads into a day of fun with a ride on the Grand Star Roller Coaster. With special guests Mario and Rosalina.


**Dragon Puncher and the Roller Coaster Ride**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom's most popular amusement park, Mushroom Park as I was enjoying a day of fun. I said, "Wow, it is a beautiful day at Mushroom Park and today, I'm going to ride the Grand Star Roller Coaster, the park's most popular ride. But first, let's play some games."

So off I went to the Free Play Game Center to play some games. First, I tried Fireball Blitz and won a plushie. Then, I tried Goomba Roulette and when it landed on a star, I have won a big dragon plush.

When I got out of the center, I said, "Wow, now that was a fun game, wasn't it? Alright, time for some lunch at the Mario Burger stand. Let's eat some burgers!"

So off I went to the Mario Burger stand to get some lunch.

When I got there, I saw Mario standing on the counter. Mario smiled to me and said, "Hello, welcome to Mario Burgers! May I take your order?"

"Yes! I would like an order of one Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger, one Fire Breath Soda, and to finish, some Super Mario Fries!" I smiled to him.

Mario agreed as he entered my order. Then he said, "OK, that will be 100 coins, please."

I took out my wallet and said, "Here you go, Mario. All 100 coins for my order. Now when will my food arrive?"

Mario pointed to my table and replied, "Your order will come in… _**NOW!**_"

Then he pressed the button and my food came from the pipe. I looked at the food and it smelled delicious. I smiled to myself and said, "Now that was fast! Thanks for my order!"

"Anytime! Enjoy your lunch!" Mario agreed as I waved farewell.

I sat at my table and said, "OK, now that my order has arrived, I think that it is time for my lunch and I'll start with the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger. Well, time for me to eat up and chow down! Time to eat my lunch!"

Then I tore open on the wrapper and inside is the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger. I took a bite and said, "Now that is delicious!"

When I finished my lunch, I burped out some fire and said, "Excuse me! Well, now that I'm fully charged up after my lunch, I think that the time has come for my favorite part of my afternoon, a ride on the Grand Star Roller Coaster! Well, let's do it! To the coaster!"

So, off I went to the park's most popular ride to keep my afternoon going.

When I got there, I was amazed at the coaster's track layout. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow, that is the most impressive track I've ever seen. Well, let's ride!"

I went to the entrance and then, I saw someone who is operating the coaster, Rosalina and Luma!

"Ah, welcome to the Grand Star Roller Coaster! We are so glad to have you today. So, what brings you here to this place today." Rosalina said.

"Well, I'm here to ride this coaster on my special day and I want to have a great time." I replied.

Then Luma pressed the button and then, confetti fell on me. Luma said, "Congratulations, Dragon Puncher! You are the first person who is going to ride the Grand Star Roller Coaster today and the first one overall! For being the first person, you will also get the first ride on the front seat! So, are you ready for your first ride?"

I smiled to the Luma and said, "Let's ride!"

"Great! Just head on over to the coaster and we'll get this first ride started!" Luma agreed as I entered the coaster. The coaster itself has an aqua and yellow paint job with a Grand Star on the front. I entered the front seat and said, "Wow, this is a comfortable seat. Time to buckle up!"

So I buckled my safety belt and lowered my safety bar. Rosalina said, "Well Dragon Puncher, are you ready?"

"I'm all set!" I replied with a thumbs up., "Luma, Rosalina…_**START THE COASTER!**_"

"Very well, then!" Rosalina agreed. "Luma, care to do the honors of starting up the first ride?"

"With pleasure!" Luma said as he floated over to the lever.

As Luma was about to start up, I said, "Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah! The most important part!" Luma said with a smile, "Please keep your hands and feet inside the coaster at all times."

"Thanks, Luma!" I smiled to him.

"Anytime. Well, enjoy the ride because here we… _**GO!**_" Luma shouted as he pulled the lever.

The coaster started to move as I waved to them and then, it went up the first lift hill. The ride has begun.

As the coaster moved up the lift hill, I hear the sound of the chains clicking. I looked at the track and said, "Wow, that is the most impressive track layout I've ever seen. Well, I'm almost at the top. Just a few more seconds until the first drop so I better get ready because here… I…"

And then, The Grand Star has reached the top. I held up my hands and then…

And then…

The coaster begins to plunge from 250 feet! I screamed in delight as the ride started to descend, "_**GOOOO!**_"

And so, I had a great afternoon as the coaster went along the track.


End file.
